The present application is directed to devices operating according to the Ultra Wide Band (UWB) standard based on a multi-band Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation scheme, called MB-OFDM, which can generate interference toward other wireless systems, and particularly, toward a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access device, which is a fix wireless device (WIMAX). Such a WIMAX device operates, for example, in a bandwidth of 20 MHz at a central frequency of 3.5 GHz, whereas the frequency band of the MB-OFDM system lies between 3.1 and 10.6 GHz.
OFDM is a method of digital modulation where a signal is split into several narrowband channels (sub-carriers) at different frequencies. Wireless personal area networks based on OFDM and UWB technologies like the MB-OFDM standard may directly interfere with narrowband systems that are close to such wide band devices.
Due to the very limited transmission (TX) power of the UWB systems, the range in which the generated interference may cause degradation in another system or victim system is limited to several meters around the UWB device. Such system operating in this area may also generate interference towards the UWB system in operation and may lead to degradation of the communication performance. Thus, future robust implementations of UWB systems may take that into account to improve the performance of their own communication and to reduce the interference potential towards another service to a minimum.